Forever Always?
by Phictionmaker7
Summary: Percy and Annabeth, met up again, fall in love, yada yada, yada, but then Percy goes missing and all hell breaks lose. UNDER RECONSTRUCTION.
1. Chapter 7

***Almost there!***

As I walked out of Chiron's room, still buttoning my shirt, with Annabeth at my side jabbering away rather quickly, I only heard half of what she said. It was something like..."Oh my gods I cannot believe we just did that! What if we had gotten caught?" At least I think that's what she said. I can't be sure...I'm never sure...

That was the best hour of my life! I'm still in shock that it really happened. Having sex with Annabeth was everything I thought it would be and so much, much more. She was amazing, and if I do say so myself i wasn't so bad either.

I just really hope Aphrodite didn't see any of that. Now I know what you're thinking. Something along the lines of: "How could she see you, she wasn't even there?" But the thing is, Aphrodite can tell when humans, or anything really, is making love. That being the case I hope she wasn't...you know...um...spying on us, as we traded our virginities to each other.

Finally, my brain decided it wouldn't be the best thing not to talk to Annabeth; so I finally said: "Annabeth we'll be fine...everything's gonna be alright. I promise...okay?"

"I guess you're right. But, what if someone saw us, or...or h-heard us?" Annabeth's voice trailed off, leaving just silence in the air.

After Annabeth I and had our fun we had to clean up the mess we made. Although... it really didn't feel like we were cleaning, because we were kissing so much. Best day of my life! All of the up and down, and up and down, will forever play in my head, along with, Annabeth screaming my name. All of her shouts, and sounds she and I made, will never, ever be forgotten by either of us.

Someday we had. Or should I say some night...

"So," I started, "who are we going to take on our quest with us Baby?"

"Well...we could just take Grover. I mean he being your best friend, and a very good friend of mine too, we could you know...take him for old times sake."

"Yeah," I repeated slowly. "Yeah, that's a wonderful idea! It would be just like old times. Like you said, but-"

"But, what?" Annabeth asked.

"What about Luke?"

"Yeah, what about Luke, Percy?"

"Didn't Aphrodite say something about Luke before we...you know..."

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "I remember something about Luke, but I can't remember what it was, exactly..."

"Ah well," I sighed. Thinking of last night when I became "a man" as many BOYS would say. But, I know that to be a man is to care for your loved ones and make sure that they're happy. And, to put their needs before you own, that's what it means to be a man. So last night, having sex...It felt amazing, but that didn't make me a man. What made me a man last night, happened before the sex. When I truly cared about Annabeth; and did what would make her happy. "...At least that's settled." I finally finished.

Annabeth and I had reached the strawberry field. The sent covered up ours. We both had sex hair, and smelled like sex. Annabeth smelled a little bit more like my aftershave though...lucky her.

"So..." Annabeth said cutting the tension between us, as she fixed her hair. "Shall we tell Grover that we would like him to come with us?"

"Uhh," I started. "Maybe we should wash up first. G-man's really smart he'll probably figure out that we slept together on his own. And I rather not have him find out any sooner than he already is."

Annabeth laughed. "Okay see you in twenty." She kissed me passionately. And the kiss lasted for about, Oh I don't know, a minute or so. And then she left.

I just slept with someone and I'm not married. Hera's gonna kill me was my first thought, just before everything went dark.

Suddenly I forgot everything except my name, and Annabeth. I barley even knew who she was either. I just knew her name, and I knew that she was important. I was in front of some old dusty mansion. When a pack of wolves came near me...

Stupid, STUPID Hera. Always ruining my life just when it gets good. Poor Annabeth, she'll think i ran off, when I was really kidnapped.

Help me...


	2. Chapter 8

Percy Jackson 9

Wolves, was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

I remember nothing, but waking up. I looked around, and my eyes could make out that I was at some kind of camp. In front of me stood a very pretty girl, she looked somewhat mad, sad, and disappointed. With her brown hair looking so soft, softer and fluffier than a cloud, cascading down her back. And her eyes were hazel, and seemed to change every two minutes. Her skin was kind of pale, and was Carmel colored. She had light bags under her eyes. She was wearing a camp tee shirt, and light blue jeans with a hole in the left leg, at the knee. They were slightly faded. I wish I could see what the shirt said.

But my eyes only went to the bags under her eyes. Her beautiful i beautiful eyes.

What could be wrong with her?

"You're not who I thought you'd be? Where is he? Where's Jason?" The girl said raising a sward above my head.

"Who," was all I was bale to say before I passed out, from just doing nothing. Great,  
>I thought, now I'm fainting for doing nothing. Aren't I so manly?<p>

When I woke up (again) the girl was still over me and she was taking care of me. Suddenly a memory came to me, sharp as ice. I saw girl…Annabeth maybe, helping me when I was younger making sure I was okay, and i_never_ leaving my side. Who was this Annabeth girl? Girl right? Duh, right.

"We meet again, now where am I?" I asked the girl who introduced herself as Reyna.

"The Roman Camp Half Blood," She said, looking down to me. Roman? How on God's green earth did I get here? I should be asking someone something… Only problem was I had no idea who it was. "Let me help you up," the girl said as she looked deeply into my eyes. I felt like Annabeth, whoever she was, would kill me. I felt uneasy here, sad, and I also felt like I belonged here too. iStupid life, why are you always changing? Even thought there was no answer in my head I let the girl Reyna help me up.

"So, why did you ask me if I knew where Jason would be? Who i is Jason by the way?" I asked Reyna.

She started to walk and I took that as to follow her, so I did. "He was—is," she corrected, "my boyfriend."

"What happened to him?"

"Well," she started, "he went missing, than the next day, all I know is, you showed up. I feel like I'm supposed to help you, but I don't even know you…Weird huh?"

"…Yeah…weird."

"So do you have any idea who your godly parent would be?"

I wanted to say Poseidon, even though I had no idea how I would know that. I also had a feeling that people would think I was crazy, is that weird? "The…" I i had to choose my words carefully or they could be my last. "Water god," I finally finished slowly, as if I were talking to a three year old.

"Oh," Reyna started, eyes lighting up in surprise, "you mean Neptune!"

Neptune, wasn't that the same as Poseidon?

No, No it couldn't be.

It's official MY LIFE…SUCKS! I didn't want to let Reyna know what was going on in my head. I couldn't things would get worse…

"So…" I said, trying to think of something to say. "Tell me about Jason, if he was your boyfriend now I i know there's something wrong with him. I laughed, and Reyna laughed too. I make friends very easily.

"Hey," she said as she playfully hit my arm. Didn't someone else used to do that? "Jason's great! He's a little bit shorter than you."

I snorted, "Shorty!"

"Shut up! Anyway he has blond hair, muscular- ish arms. A little scar, like a crescent, above his lips; he's has a little tan. Jason's funny, sweet, caring, and he's a son of Jupiter…" Reyna's voice went on and on about how amazing Jason is.

Man, I wish someone could love me like that, just to go on and on, and still have more to say…Whoever this Jason guy is, if I ever meet him, I know I can and would trust him. Possibly with my life, wow I can't believe I just said…thought that.

"I'm sorry am I boring you what ever your name is?"

"Percy," I said cutting across her, "Percy Jackson. And no, I was just thinking…" Pick a lie! don't you i dare tell her what you're really thinking! "That you remind me of someone. Someone I think love…"

Well it wasn't a total lie. Even though I have know idea who this Annabeth girl was…is. I have a feeling that she means a lot to me.

I just don't know if that's good or bad…


	3. Chapter 9

***It should be not sucking now now!* **

Percy Jackson 10

Wow Reyna's face looked weird now that I lied and said that she reminded me of someone I thought I loved. "W-what did you say?" She asked me.

What should I say? "Uh, you remind me of someone."

"You said I remind you of someone who you loved!" Reyna squealed happily

I can't believe this! Does Reyna like me? "Reyna do—do you like me?" I stammered oddly.

"Kind of, yeah" she answered back

What? "But what about Jason, You love him, he's your boyfriend!"

"Who said he was my boyfriend?" She answered me back. Gods I hadn't thought about that! What if Reyna's just a really close friend of his, and they're not dating? You know what GIRLS SUCK!

I backed up into a cabin, number three. Poseidon—Neptune's cabin, ithank the gods I'm away from her!

3 Months later

It's been three months and Reyna still won't leave me alone, I feel sick. And I get this weird feeling that someone's looking for me… The entire camp knows I'm a son Poseidon so things got a little crazy when everyone found out. First off it started on a sunny, happy day, which is weird because half-bloods never get anything too good, without it blowing up in our faces at some point. Anyways, At the Roman camp things. Are. Strict. For example, if you even think about breaking curfew, the punishment is almost unbearable, but for me, I don't feel it at all…

That's how this all started me, past curfew in the water; someone had told me earlier to go back before it was too late, but I never listen; at least not here anyway. I was swimming in the water and Neptune, or should I say Poseidon came out of the water, winked at me murmured "son be strong, you time is coming…" and left.

I could tell it was Poseidon because he was wearing Bermuda shorts, a beaten up cap, and a real subtle pink-and-green Tommy Bahama shirt. And if he were in his Neptune form, he wouldn't look as…free. He'd probably be wearing a godly toga, leather shoes, and battle armor. As if he was fighting himself… The thing I didn't know was that someone was watching me. That someone had found out, just as I did, that I wasn't a child of Neptune, I was a son of Poseidon. This meant I didn't belong here. Man was I screwed!

The next day all I know is everyone acts like they hate me. But when the sun goes down a few things happen. Some either don't really hate me, and became my friends. Others really do hate me and show it as much as they can whenever they can. And the last of the people…well some crazy way how I've gained their respect because they've heard of me. All the people who don't hate me, I talk to, and try out find out who I really am, what I'm doing here, why I the others hate me. Along with many, _many_other questions too, just normal questions a teen would ask someone they barley knew.

God I hope someone can get me back to Annabeth…Annabeth! I remember her she's the love of my life…right? Ugh it's still a little fuzzy. Help!


	4. Chapter 10

Percy Jackson 11 (for once) Annabeth's POV:

It's been three months since I lost my Percy, since we found Jason, Piper, and Leo. At least now we know where he is. You can bet your life I'm going to find him, and see if he remembers me. And if he doesn't… well I'll just have to make him then won't I?

"Annabeth you have a message!" Malcolm, my half brother shouted at me. "I think it's from the Roman Camp!" When he said that I had no idea legs could move so fast. I ran over from the field I was in over to my cabin, in less than twenty seconds! New record! Usually Percy and I would –never mind. I'll see him soon enough…

I walked over to where the iris message was, it wasn't Percy who I saw… It was a girl. And she was pretty! "Hello," she said "I'm Reyna. Percy's new girlfriend and I'm saying goodbye to the old one for him since he can't yet."

I couldn't believe this he had a new girlfriend? How could he? But of course I couldn't say this. so, instead I chose: "P—Percy has another girlfriend?"

"Aww," Reyna mocked, "did you love him?"I nodded like a fool, while tears came streaming out of my eyes. "Well he's mine now, so deal with it princess." I swear when she said princess, my body got chills. She said it in the most horrible voice any human could use. In fact she didn't sound human at all…

"REYNA!" I heard someone in the background say. The voice was strong, fierce even, and mature. In fact the voice was almost hypnotic… a man came into the picture. He was strong, with jet black hair, a rebel look in his beautifully caring see green eyes. A perfect body for a man, a square jaw, a little stubble, a tight butt, long arms, and he was tall. When I saw his eyes for a second time my heart stopped. It was…PERCY!

"Oh Percy hi, when is our first date?" I couldn't believe this, I love him. What was it my mother said? Ah yes if you love something set it free, and if it comes back it's yours to keep. Hopefully he'll come back, or I don't know what I'd do!

"For the last time, I'm inot your boyfriend, friend, pal, buddy, friend with benefits, or anything else! All I want from you is to help me find Annabeth!" He said.

I loved him, set him free; he came back, now he's really mine. Finally something good happening to a half—blood!

"Percy! It's me it's Annabeth!" He spun around and jumped, I don't think he saw me before this, when his green eyes found my grey. I saw realization in there. Finally, I think he remembered me or some part of me.

"Anna—Annabeth, is that really you?" He said lovingly.

"Yes it is. Percy I—Percy!"

"Annabeth I love you!" He shouted. Than he was gone, Reyna must have cut off the connection between us. Gods what a ibitch!

Percy's POV:

How could she have another boyfriend! My Annabeth! No someone say it's not true, my friends told me everything I needed to know about her. I know I loved her. Does she know it? Yup, I think she does.

I left my cabin, and went looking for Reyna, she's gotten really annoying. She says we're made for each other and I can't stand her. I like her personality and all. But I don't like her. Maybe I could if I didn't love Annabeth so much. Maybe I could if I didn't love Annabeth so much. Maybe. No, definitely not.

Anyway, I found her near the lake, she was talking to someone, I wonder who? "…So deal with it princess!" I heard Reyna shout into the water. She must have been using an iris message. I heard crying in the background of the message. I walked over to help, but I heard my name so I stopped.

Something than changed my entire life, I saw a beautiful, tall, lovely young woman. She had grey shining, eyes, curly blond hair, a cute almost button-like nose, and she was crying her eyes out. Her camp half—blood T-shirt was steadily becoming wetter.

Wait! Camp half- blood why does that mean something to me? Suddenly I had a flashback of the waters of camp half-blood, but a girl was on the edge of the dock their. We were together kissing, she was so happy it seemed unreal. The girl looked just like the one in the message, just like Annabeth. ANNABETH! I ran over to the water.

"Oh hi Percy, hi, when's our first date?" Reyna asked me. This was the moment of truth, I had to say how I really felt.

"For the last time I'm inot your boyfriend, friend, pal, buddy, friend with benefits, or anything else! All I want from you is to help me find Annabeth!"

Suddenly, Annabeth showed herself to me, but before I had a lot of time to react, I saw Reyna about to pull the plug on the message, so I shouted the only thing I knew she would really want to hear. I shouted the thing I truly felt towards Annabeth.

"Annabeth I love you!" Than she was gone, just like that. I felt so empty inside like Reyna took all that I wanted…again. I've already left Annabeth escape me once I'm not going to let it happen again. I'm coming Annabeth hold on.


	5. Chapter 11

Percy Jackson 12 Percy's POV:

Damn you Reyna, damn you to hell…Hades! "How could you?" I shouted at her. "Why would you? I LOVE HER HOW DARE YOU!" I kept yelling at Reyna people were staring to come around us, trying to figure out why I was so pissed at her.

"But Percy I love y—" Reyna started dumbly.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" I screamed than left running away. I had seen Annabeth. I know where she is, and what she really looks like! I can find her! Now all I must do is get out of this hell hole—excuse me iHades hole. And find her! Everything was going great until I saw Lupa; the she wolf, this should be ifun. For those of you who are dumb, I'm using sarcasm!

"Jackson, I have a mission for you, you are to—"

"Don't I have a choice if I want to take it?" I asked Lupa. She hated me so much I thought she was going to kill me with her eyes. But Lupa also respected me because I fight back.

"No, you don't if you don't take it, than it goes to the Greek camp, and Chiron and I—well lets just say we don't get along. So you're doing this. Weather you like it or not. So deal with it!"

And with that she left, I'm stuck with a mission I have to keep. I got it! On the mission, I'll look for Annabeth! Maybe I'm not a seaweed brain! Whoa—where did that come from? WHO CALLS SOMEONE A SEAWEED BRAIN?

Annabeth POV: (yeah I'm doing this from now on 'cause I liked it last time)

He loves me! I've gotta keep searching for him, I bet he doing that now!

"Annabeth," Chiron shouted from the Big house, "we have leads of what Percy might be doing!" I ran so fast I knocked down nineteen satyrs.

"Thanks Annie!" Grover shouted, very annoyed with me. I must've knocked them down at least ten times in the last few hours!

"Sorry!" I yelled over my shoulder. Wait did he call me Annie? Note to self, kill Grover for that.

"What were you saying Chiron? About Percy…" I trailed off, trying to hide my tears as I reached the Big house.

"He's been given a quest I don't know what for but he might need help. He will be going a little up North for it, but you might be able to find him." I was so happy I could've kissed Chiron!

"What if he tries to run away and just come here?"

"He wouldn't if he did they'd kill him." Chiron whispered dramatically.

"How can I help him?" I asked.

"Find him, follow him, protect him; basically what you two have been doing."

"Okay I will, do I leave now, and can I take someone with me?"

"Yes and…yes," Chiron said quickly, "hurry, you can still find him but you must hurry!"

And with that I ran out of the Big House, and into the felid where Grover was. "Hey Grover, I was wondering if you want to—"

"Yes, Annabeth I would gladly help you find Percy!" He said joyfully.

"That's great Grover! Thanks you so much!"

"Anytime Annie."

"Oh and one more thing Grover," I said slyly.

"What's that?"

I punched him so hard he fell over into the grassy field we were standing on.

"What was that for dude?" He squealed.

"One: DON'T call me Annie! Two: I'm a dudet! This means I'm not a dude! And three: DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!"

"Percy called you Ann—" tears started to fall on my face when Grover said ihis name. "Oh my god Annabeth I'm so sorry, now I know please how can I make this better?" He asked, love in his voice.

"Help me get Percy back. I'm not the only one who needs him…"

see..._help!_


	6. Chapter 12

**A/N I finally figured it out! yay! **

Percy Jackson 13

Percy's POV:

So I'm just walking down the highway I just battled a couple of Gouges and managed to trick the smartest one, and I'm bone tired. I need sleep. My hair, is slightly overgrown, my purple tee-shirt has a few holes in it showing off my muscles, this camp is really hard on your body, so now mine is quite toned. I have bags under my eyes. I look horrible. I find a shed, I. Must. Sleep.

As I, stupidly, cross the highway, I notice someone. I think it's a girl. She has blond hair, it's really wavy, and looks like honey. I know her; I'm just so tired I can barely think straight. What would she be doing in San Francisco? Then all of a sudden it clicks. Why she is where she is. Annabeth! Her name is Annabeth, my Annabeth! I didn't run to her like I really wanted to, because I didn't to…ya know …die.

"Percy! Oh my god, Percy, is that you?" She cried, waving her arms franticly.

"Yes, Annabeth! Oh my Annabeth!" As the traffic died down enough for me to cross the highway, we met up, running to the middle of it.

"If we end up getting hit, I'm going to kill you Seaweed brain!" Annabeth yelled over the newly found noise of the passing car, as I laughed.

"It's good to know you haven't changed a bit!" I said quietly.

It's amazing how quickly her smile had vanished, "Oh, Percy, you have no idea, how much I've changed. I thought you were dead for such a long, than I remembered how strong you were—are, and I just, put that out of my head, and… now I've realized how dumb I was to think you would still love me. I can't do this anymore! I'm sorry, but I'm done."

I couldn't believe what she was telling me, this couldn't be true. Ever since I got my memory back, she was all I could think of. How could this be happening? I thought she loved me! And the worst part is, I'm totally, madly, stupidly, and utterly, head over heels in love with her. "Are—are you breaking up with me Annie-Bella? Yup, I used the cute pet name for Annabeth. She had enough love left in her to blush, and look guilty.

Annabeth's POV:

Did I say that Reyna is such a bitch? Because if I didn't, I really should now; she found me when searching for Percy, and when she said she knew him, and where he was, I, stupidly, told her I was—am his girlfriend. When she found out, it's like turned on a switch on in her mind, the next thing I knew she was top of me punching me. Than she somehow managed to take my cloths leaving me in my bra and underwear, she than gave me one more punch, and I blacked out. When I awoke I was in dark place, with a hospital scrub over me.

I bet Reyna's causing all this shit between Percy and me. I don't know if I can fix this. Oh dear god, and the gods, please give me the chance to fix this. If you don't than just…_kill _Reyna for me, because at the moment, I'm a tied up.

I hear a noise, a something wet falls on my head, and spills all over me. To my surprise the water didn't rise, but it didn't fall either. God, why was it so dark in here? I look around and I realize that I'm in a well. I than look up at the sky above my head, and I see storm clouds greyer than Thallia's eyes, and cooler than Jason's up above my head. I see light blue flames touch the darkened sky above. The loudest explosion I've ever heard is in progress. Great, now it's raining and I'm in a well.

_Oh my gods I'm in a well and it's raining! I'm going to drown!_ Oh dear, I think frantically, can somebody anybody help me? Rain is poring all over me now. I'm coughing, and shivering. The rain's colder than ice; it's slowly turning my light tan skin blue. My lips are chapped, bruised from me biting at them trying to keep moving to stay warm, but to no avail. This is not it. If the great Annabeth Chase can't scale a well in the freezing rain, in nothing but her undergarments than she can't do anything at all, I think loudly, screaming in my head.

What would Percy do if he was here? Oh wait he'd be fine, son of Poseidon…right. Okay what would…Grover do if he… Grover…the boat…Jason, Leo, Piper, they told me to find Percy, I almost forgot! They're here, they can help. Now all I have to do is find them, change _into _some clothes, figure out what Reyna's doing, and last but _oh gods not lease!_ I've got to stop her and get Percy. But how the HADES do I get out of here?

I have no rope, clothes to make a line, it's too clod for trial and error, that means I have one shot to get out of this hell—sorry Hades hole…literally!

Percy's POV:

You've got to be kidding me Annie-Bella, "Are you serious, what did I do? How I can fix this, come on baby, please, I'll do anything, just tell me!" I was almost in tears now. That's it, I thought, my possible sweet future with Annabeth is now over. Suddenly I got an idea. It was crazy, but it would help to know that it wasn't Annabeth here.

"If you're _really_ Annabeth, than tell me what I said before we…..before we broke up…the first time." I know what you're thinking, '_when did you guys break up?'_ but since we didn't, if this is _my _Annabeth, than she'll know it and she'll…explode.

"The first time, I yelled at you, pelted things at you, cursed at you, and I think that's it." She huffed, as I smirked. Now I knew. It's not Annabeth, not mine anyway. Now I just need to know who this little…_bitch _is.

She had the audacity to glare at me, as I started to smirk again.

I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. Now all I had to do was find Annabeth I have a feeling she needs help. I look up to the sky it's been poring for a few minutes and I hadn't even noticed. The Annabeth imposter is gazing at me as if I were a freak. Something in my mind went off. It this really isn't _my_ Annabeth, and it is an imposter than…than WHERE'S _MY_ ANNABETH?Oh dear gods please let her be safe. It raining so hard out here, it's even starting to flood at little…

Where could she be? "Look whoever the _FUCK _you are just tell me what you did with the real Annabeth." I said in an evil voice. "I swear on all the gods lives that if she's hurt, in _any_ way _what-so-ever_. Gods so help me I will kill you. Now…TELL ME WHERE SHE IS?"

Whoever was imposing herself as Annabeth cracked quickly, they went to their knees and told me "what they knew" please.

"What aren't you tell me?" I shout in the rain. It was really building up, almost _inhumanly…_

I took a closer look at the…girl, in front of me. It was dye, blonde hair dye, which was now running off sloppily. "Ah, no, no, no! Uh...look away Percy as a matter of fact go away forever!" A grey contact fell out of the girl's eye. Now one eye was grey and the other was deep hazel. There's only one person I know who has eyes that hazel. And that…_particular person _is going to pay. I can promise you that Annabeth.

All the traffic in the once busy street now came to a quick end. The water was raising it was to my ankles. A thought occurred to me. What if Annie-Bella's not even here? What if she's sailing here, worried sick? What if I don't find her at all and she…leaves us.

Oh my god if Annabeth's here and in trouble, she could die…by the water…she could die by:

Me.

Annabeth's POV:

So much water, it's almost to my waist, and I have no idea how to stop it. Oh dear gods someone—no…Percy help me. If he knows the truth about Reyna and what she's done to me than he can find me, and save me like he always does. Wait! Didn't Percy say that I was always saving him? _Oh shit!_ "Help," I scream as the water harshly hits my bare body. "Somebody _anybody, _HELP ME!" I let out a huge sigh. Well if I do drown, maybe Poseidon will take pity on me being Percy's girlfriend, and help me. Or even better save me! But something tells me that, that would be pushing it a bit too much. He doesn't mind as dating, but he _hates_ my mother Athena! I hear foot steps. _I'm saved!_

I look up and see my worst nightmare I have ever, and will ever have in my entire life. I see Oh dear _gods_ I see..._help! _


	7. Chapter 13

**A/N READ THIS  I took this off becuase i needed to fix something, because my computer is stupid and didn't copy it onto this story. ... Thank you to Gene and Anyomous for the reviews that i got. And another thank you to Gene who made me aware that I had a mistake in my writing.**

**Also I am uploading the next chapter TODAY and THURSADY! So yay!**

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson 14<p>

Percy's POV:

I will find you Annabeth. I promise. I'm running. Fast, very, very fast. All I know is that Annabeth is here somewhere. I've got to find her she's all I have left. I look around the grassy field searchingly. Where would Reyna have hidden her? A cave…no Annabeth's smart, she could've gotten out of there. Oh! A…no, oh or a…no that's stupid, its official I cannot think at all! I need help, right now. Hazel and Frank they can help me!

We still went on the quest together. I'm still the Porteraor, and they're still my friends maybe they could help me! I'm running I seem to always be running somewhere. I see the intersection on the road, a sign read: Oakland Hills, ¼ miles. Easy, I'm gonna find you Annabeth, I love you.

Annabeth's POV:

This can't be happening; this must mean I'm dead. I can't be seeing who I'm seeing; I never even got to tell Percy how much I love him.

"Luke," I breathed out, this—this can't be happening, you're dead! The battle—you, you—"

"Relax, I am dead, yes, but I'm a spirit of Luke's conscious trying to help you." he said looking right at me. I remembered I was only in my bra and under wear, great, just great. Dinner and a show!

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry this has to happen like this but, I need to tell you something; something that will change your life forever."

Percy's POV:

I'm looking is all I can say. I've checked in every California valley. (Since Hazel and Frank couldn't help me because they were own their own quest. At least that's what the teddy-bear slasher said to me. He was so surprised when I didn't look happy. That stupid guys makes me wish that all the teddy-bears in the world would come alive and take their revenge!) I've even checked in Death Valley, and I still have no idea where Reyna went. I'll get her, don't you worry Annie-Bella I'll get her. The water is _everywhere _and I have no idea why. Is Zeus trying to tell me something…wait...no. My father would never even let him touch the water if I can't fly… So what could it be? Was it my father…?

Annabeth POV:

The water's at my shoulders. I'm so insanely scared; I have no idea if I'll survive this…attack. Dear gods no. I see a light, I can't be dying, and I won't! But thankfully the light moves, it's a person. Maybe he's a fisherman. "Are you okay Miss?" I think he's a stupid fisherman.

"Can you help me get out of here?" I scream. He nods. "And someone stole my clothes I'm just in my…undergarments."

"I've got a blanket ma'am."

"That'll work." I shout back.

The fisherman grabs a rope and throws it down the well to where I'm struggling for air. I grab onto ittI I grab onto it, as it the world's ending. In my case, mine might. He gives a strong and powerful tug of the rope and I rise a bit. He does this for about 4 minutes. Then I'm out of the well and in the open stormy air.

"That should do ya Miss. Now if I may. How did you get stuck in that well?"

"Someone put me in there. Now I have to go and find my boyfriend." I said as I stared walking away. Thanks again."

"Wait you barely have clothes on ma'am you need help." He replied to me, as he started to catch up with me, as I walked from him.

"Look sir, I'm sorry if this sounds rude but I need to do this alone. Thank you so much for saving my life. May the gods bless you for that, but I need to find Percy this is life or death!"

"Oh, so it really is you huh? Well then." Suddenly the "fisherman" took me by the waist and carried me to a great big boat.

"Put me down you pig. NOW!"

"I don't think so—"

"You don't think at all! Now let me go!"

"You see," the man continued, "I was paid by Reyna to stall you so that she could make Percy break up with you and…well basically go after him herself. Oh and, uh, kill you. I think she said she wanted to kill you like, well…at _least_ 79 to about 80 times. So, I'm guessing that she hates your guts. Now I have a job to do and _god damnit _I'm gonna do it, bitch! No stay." He said as he threw me with such forced onto his boat. Which was about the leave, if I've learned anything from Percy I'm glad it was this.

The flags were raised, already picking up wind, the captain, pretty much the guy who threw me on here, was at his post. And his shipmates were manning the ship. That and someone shouted "Sea HO!" and just like that the boat started to move.

"Were gonna r'pe th't bitch, some worker said drunkenly. Dear gods I'm not gonna make it am I?

Percy POV:

I don't know how I know, but Annabeth's on a boat. I can feel it. God I wish I had all my frinds here to help me. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so alone. Wait! I feel something, its—its Annabeth! She—she's not far from here. Maybe I can save her, before the boat meets with the sea of monsters…. The sea of monsters! Nope we are not doing that again, I've got to hurry! I looked around me I can see a bunch of people; I'm near the LAX airport. Annabeth is 3 ½ miles away. I'm the son of Poseidon who has just enough money to get a taxi to the closest sea. We're going to be alright Annie-Bella, I just know it.

Annabeth POV:

I HATE YOU REYNA! Percy, gods, or whoever, someone please help!


	8. Finding you

**Hey remember me!? I'm not dead. I'm insanely sick and it was this huge thing with the doctors... blah. blah, blah, then my computer broke and i had writer's block. And school started up again. Ugggh! School! Sorry this is so short and late...i've had it for a while just never posted it,a nd it was supposed to be longer but i'm doing homework. How bout this, I'll post little chapters of this thing so you get the story, and i can still do homework!**

**Don't judge me!...too late...**

**Here's the mini-mini chapter.**

Percy's POV:

Stupid boat. I'm at the ocean, the soft, white waves are at my feet tickling my toes. I'm trying not to smile at the wonderful touch and feeling being near the water gives me. I found the perfect boat and it can really help me find Annabeth, but the only problem is it has an owner. That's just great. It's a combination between a jet ski and a fast classic boat. Its sleek black interior is darker than the coldest side of the moon. And its' light blue wind catcher makes the contrast between them positively stunning and breath-takingly beautiful.

An idea hit me, what if I just left an IOU note where the boat was? Then it wasn't really stealing…just borrowing. So I went into my backpack that I had with me and took out the little note pad that I had "borrowed" from the taxi cab and a green pen. I scribbled:

**_IUO please understand that I needed your boat you'll get it back soon._**

**_From, The Teddy-bear killer._**

Well if I'm gonna take something and probably not give it back. I'm not really going to sign it: Percy Jackson, am I? Quickly and quietly, I climbed into the boat, hoping not to be seen. When I heard a sound in the distance, an old man of about 48, was looking at me. His eyes staring into mine in a creepy manner. He was watching me, and I had no idea why. I need to find out, but I also need to find Annabeth. She was important so I left the old man be, I just had a bad feeling about him…

I sailed the boat quickly, so very, very quickly. I sailed Southeast, towards the Sea of Monsters. I knew those creeps would take her there, I just knew.

()

5 hours, that's how long it took my boat to get there. It also didn't hurt that I had been to the Sea of Monsters before. I knew where the traps were, how to get around them, and I found a short cut. I can see another boat in the distance. With ripped white flags and shouting, jeering, and…cat-calling? Holy Hell Annabeth! She—she's walking the plank, and she's so close to being naked, I feel like I'm intruding; then I remember that they are too. It's okay if your boyfriend does not when some washed up, wanna be pirates do! I'm coming Annabeth.

Now…how to make sure that I'm not seen…


End file.
